


Colorful

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [11]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: His name was Violet and he was the neverending mystery.





	Colorful

The color of devotion and inspiration that made out beautiful dancer’s features at Shinwon’s first glance was truly striking. However, getting to know Violet proved to be as alluring as the softness of the younger boy’s soundless steps on the floor of their shared room. Soon it became obvious that violet wasn’t the only shade of the graceful boy Shinwon was drawn to.

As soon as the older one tried to see past the initial color of confidence engulfing Hyunggu’s appearance he was met with lack of color and light. He was expecting it, anxiously looking forward to it, secretly welcoming the mysterious black elegance that showed its subtle traces the first time Shinwon laid his eyes on Hyunggu as the younger boy carried it in the simplest of his moves. It was so natural for the dancer, but discovering it was natural to Shinwon too, strangely logical start. Lack of everything but darkness, waiting for light to bring out the colors.

And the light came, eating out all the darkness easily as it made itself shown with its remarkable speed, painting the young boy’s aura in blinding white. Shinwon took a glimpse of Hyunggu’s pure soul, the innocence he recognized in his violet shades becoming dominant from time to time. Sometimes in the dancer’s soft gaze when he was asking for advice and sometimes shining over the dark nights in the form of soft tone of his voice breaking the silence of their shared room with his contemplations. It shone through those moments, warming up the older boy’s heart, seeking safety and at the same time providing it.

Blank canvas of innocence started coloring itself. Violet undertones were always there, but more colors gradually started blossoming on it, appearing one after another until Shinwon was swimming in them, taken back by different images reaching him as Hyunggu naturally opened up, showing more and more of him. The overwhelming shades of blue, green, yellow and red were as strikingly beautiful as the violet base, playfully pushing at the black edges, teasing the mystery and teasing Shinwon.

Hyunggu was the color of sky, made out of little twinkling stars and the color of sea, the longing smell of childhood summer memories hitting Shinwon when those soundless steps circled him. Blue was all around him – whenever he looked up into his dreams, back into his memories or in front of him – into his hopes. One glance to the side and Hyunggu was there, transforming into the source of stability, trust, loyalty, friendship – a companion who, instead of those memories, was his home in the present and a partner in achieving those dreams in the future.

Blue blended into green – in the natural way they bonded, the younger dancer being a breath of fresh air with a hint of his signature scent of violet. Shinwon was breathing it in, smiling gently at his roommate as with time all those shades provided a safe shelter for this particular color to grow stronger along with their own personal growth and growth of their friendship, effortlessly forming a much needed harmony.

However, Shinwon’s smiles grew brighter whenever he would run into splashes of yellow – the pulsing energy of joyful sunshine ringing in Hyunggu’s contagious laugh, happily beaming through his features whenever he was dancing, making music or simply enjoying his time with the rest of Pentagon family. Yellow made Shinwon happy. Yellow made Shinwon greedy. With time yellow also made Shinwon jealous, as he secretly started wanting to be the color of sunshine for Hyunggu himself.

The color of fire and blood made itself shown the last. Shinwon almost missed it as glimpses of it were a part of other colors – determination and inspiration of violet and energetic hint of it mixing with yellow to form a sunset shade of orange – one of the most beautiful Hyunggu’s colors to Shinwon. But it was there, suddenly screaming in Shinwon’s face as he stared at it, going deaf to everything but the sound of his own blood pulsing through his veins. Red was everywhere all of the sudden – in him and in Hyunggu, burning with passion, with desire and power that it symbolized, taking him unprepared, silently gasping in shock.

It was reflecting off the younger boy’s dark velvety hair, off the curves of his body as his violet moves carried him around and off the beautiful full lips when the sound of his voice filled the room with the beautiful melody. It burned in Hyunggu’s gaze, switching places with white purity, complimenting it in the most mysterious way, leaving Shinwon confused as the younger boy’s form got enveloped in black yet again. The neverending mystery.

Colors that painted Hyunggu’s image didn’t come in layers – they were standing next to each other equally, blending beautifully, but still managed to stand out one at a time, showing themselves to become an object of admiration. They were bold, exploding in front of Shinwon, shots of paint hitting his senses, traveling all the way to his heart, making it soak in the darkness, the light and the colors of emotions and beat harder to the beat of Hyunggu’s dance, to the beat of happiness.


End file.
